El mejor momento para un beso
by G K Evans
Summary: UNA CONVERSACION,LA LUNA CON TODO SU ESPLENDOR,LA PERSONA QUE AMAS... Y... ESTE SERIA EL MOMENTO IDEAL PARA UN LINDO BESO.. SE DARA? Lx?.. averigualo! si les gusta por fa dejen reviews!


El mejor momento para un beso

By: G K Evans

**Después de la guerra y de la derrota de voldemort por parte de Harry y la orden del fénix comandada por dumbledore, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, claro que pequeños detalles hacían la diferencia, por ejemplo ala mitad de la guerra cuando se suponía que voldemort ganaría, muchos de sus mortifagos desertaron, para sorpresa de muchos entre los desertores estaban lucius malfoy y su familia, que fueron convencidos por tonos y lupin, de inmediato se unieron a combatir con la orden y a rescatar mas mortifagos de las manos de voldemort, puesto que ellos se habían dado cuenta de que voldemort no era digno de honra como pensaban y que apenas ganara la guerra los destruiría a ellos también. Draco por su lado entro a combatir con los chicos del E.D. , al principio fue duro, no era muy aceptado por los chicos e incluso ron alguna vez se atrevió a decirle que era un encubierto, pero todas sus dudas habían esclarecido cuando en un combate, el, desvió con otro hechizo, uno que habían lanzado contra luna y hermione, esa fue su mayor prueba de lealtad, cuando la guerra hubo terminado, se volvió uno mas del grupo.**

**-en verano suele oscurecer mucho mas rápido!!!-** fue el comentario de una chica rubia que transitaba junto con una linda castaña, por uno de los largos pasillos del segundo piso del colegio- **mira!!- **le dijo a su amiga señalando una de las gigantescas ventanas que habían- **-apenas son las 7:00 p.m. y ya esta apunto de ponerse todo negro!!!! Que extraño!!**

**-La extraña eres tu lunita creeme- **le contesto su amiga observando atentamente la ventana

**-Chicas!!! Las estaba buscando! Bueno a ti herí!**

**-Que pasa ron?**

**-Como que que pasa? Quedamos en encontrarnos hace media hora en la biblioteca para lo d el trabajo de McGonagall!**

**-Ay si!! Me distraje con luna!!**

**-Bueno… vamos?**

**-Luna..- **dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia**- lo siento pero debo irme.. dejamos la platica para mañana si?**

**-No te preocupes- **contestola chica que jugaba inquietamente con elcollar de corchos que pendía de su cuello**- yo también debo irme…. Adiós!!**

**Rápidamente se alejo de los chicos que ahora tomaban rumbo hacia la biblioteca, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada. Al cruzarla se dirigió hacia unos de los grandes árboles que estaban junto al lago, al ver la presencia de alguien mas, aminoro el paso, lenta y calladamente se hizo junto a la persona que estaba tumbada en el césped y que parecía dormida, ella se sentó con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas una encima de la otra, apoyo sus manos en el césped y se dispuso a observar las estrellas que surcaban el ya oscurecido cielo.**

**-por que no me has advertido de tu presencia? - pregunto el joven que se hallaba todavía tumbado en el césped y con los ojos cerrados**

**-estabas pensando…- **contesto la rubia aun con la vista fija en el cielo-** no quise interrumpirte… a mi no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando pienso…. **

**-Osea que yo si te interrumpí!! - **observoel joven que ahora había adoptado la posición de la joven, poso sus ojos en el rostro de ella

**-No**…- miro al joven**- apenas estaba escogiendo el tema**

**-Tema?- **pregunto curioso

**-Si!... un teme para pensar… uno ala vez.. si piensas en varias cosas al tiempo tu cabeza puede colapsar…- **una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven- **no lo crees?**

**-Es una buena táctica!**- contesto el joven imitando a la chica que volvía a mirar el cielo-** y.. ya tienes uno?**

**-Bueno… la verdad no me anima mucho pensar en el thestral rosado en miniatura que vi ayer en la ventana de mi cuarto… no! Aun no elijo uno!**

**-Y… que te parece el amor?**

**-Ahh… el amor…de eso pensé ayer!**

**-Y a que conclusión llegaste lunita?- **pregunto, de nuevo mirando al a la joven

**-Después de tanto pensar decidí que…- **volvió a mirar al joven**- es lo que siento por ti…- **termino, muy tranquila

**-Eso ya lo sabia- **una sonrisa inmensa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro del chico

**-Eres un engreído..**

**-Eso también lo sabia! Jejeje**

**-Sabes demasiado… crees que soy extraña?- **pregunto, de nuevo mirando las estrellas

**-Extraña? Yo diría especial… muy especial!**

**-Te gusto?**

**-Te amo…-** fuela dulce respuesta del joven

**-Wow!! Eso es mas de lo que esperaba oír!!- **contesto muy emocionada

**-No te habías dado cuenta?**

**-La verdad… si! Jeje- **sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la mirada del chico

**-Entonces?**

**-Bueno… no querría restarle emoción al momento.. tu sabes!!.. no todos los días Draco Malfoy te dice que te ama no?**

**El chico de ojos plata tomo las manos de la chica y las beso, luego poso sus rosado labios en la mejilla de la joven..**

**-te gustaría ser mi novia?- **susurro muy dulce a su oído

**-si… si me gustaría**- contesto la chica con suma tranquilidad**- por que no? Igual llevo un año esperando a que me lo pidas!! Y la verdad no quiero darle vueltas al asunto como otras chicas que te dicen que lo pensaran para no denostarte que se mueren de ganas de tener algo contigo… yo me muero de ganas!!! Si quiero…**

**-entonces gracias… por eso de no hacerme esperar..**

**-y ahora?.. – **pregunto mirándolo fijamente**- digo.. se supone que este es el momento en el que… bueno…**

**-este es el mejor momento para..**

**La chica lo asaltó con un deseoso beso, el chico volvió a recostarse en el césped, llevando consigo a la rubia que quedo encima de el, aun lo besaba, el joven cruzo los brazos alrededor de la espalda de ella apretujándola aun mas, mientras que ella se dedico a juguetear con el cabello del rubio y a disfrutar del beso, el chico se dispuso a degustar de los labios de la rubia, a saborear su lengua y a recorrer con la propia cada rincón de su boca, ella hacia lo mismo que el, seguía su ritmo paso por paso, de un momento a otro el beso se fue haciendo mas lento, a tal punto de que llegaron a separarse**

**-lo imaginaste así?- **pregunto la joven

**- no… en la realidad lo haces mejor…**


End file.
